mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Supergroove (MySims)
Katie Supergroove is a commercial sim who moves to your town when it reaches Star Level 2. She likes narwhals and comedies. She loves music and parties and isn't happy unless she's invited to every hot party in the area! She is DJ Candy's cousin and rival Profile If there's a party in town, Katie'll be there! But that's not enough for her so she owns a nightclub! Where its a party 24/7! Intrests *Fun *Cute Hates *Geeky Tasks Task 1 Description: '''What's a party without music?! I could really use a stereo! '''Requirements: A stereo with 4 8-Ball and 5 rose Reward: Dancefloor decorative, Table Blueprint - Party Hint: You can find 8-Ball by the train station and Rose in the forest! Thank You Text: Wow! Sweeeet! Lets get the party started! Task 2 Description: Where can I put the refreshments for all the hot partygoers? Can you make me a couple of tables? Requirements: A table with 5 Plumb Blossom and a table with 5 Yellow Blossom Reward: Couch Blueprint - Party and Chair Blueprint - Party Hint: Cute, huh? Blossoms grow trees in the garden and forest... or was it the desert... I forget! Ah well! Thank You Text: That's better! Now the party can really be non stop! Best Friend Reward Bed Blueprint - Party, Fridge Blueprint - Party and TV Blueprint - Party Dialogue 'Hotel Introduction' *Yo! Katie's here to rock the party scene in name! I'm ready to party and stuff! 'Accept Move-In﻿﻿' *Awesome! I'll chill with Buddy while you build me a nightclub to party in! After You Build Her Nightclub *Woaah! Mazingness! I can't wait to party down! Request For More Stuff *I could really use some totally fun stuff for a totally fun party! Star Level 2 *I party 24 hours a day so I should be tired... but I'm not! I'll let you in on a secret! I drink loads and loads of Red Buddy! *You know who I really love? Annie Radd! She is like totally the best! Have you heard her song, Drowning (Without Your Love)? It's awesome! *OhmygoshiesIhavejustdrunkanentiretwentyfourbottlesofredbuddywowiesthatstuffisgood! Star Level 3 *Hey, name, guess what? I'm meeting my friends in the garden later... wanna come? *Don't you just love music?! I love to dance! *name, I challenge you to a Dance-Off! If your sim enough to face me, that is! Star Level 4 *Did you know I used to play the guitar? I was even in a band! *Have you ever been a roadie? I've not, but I'd sure love to! *Do you like animals? I love them! They are totally cuh-ute! Star Level 5 *Woah, 5 stars! That's amazing! When I first heard of this town it was just two stars! That's 2 uh I mean 3 more stars! I'm not great at maths! *Let's have fun untill we can't walk any more! *You know name, this town is almost as cool as a narwhal! Best Friend *Y'know, name, we've become pretty close! Next time I throw a party your on the A list!}} Category:Character Tabs